


Into The Fire

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Castiel, Cas Adopted Sam, M/M, Teenage Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mainly written by 斯普（blog: http://www.weibo.com/u/1797678983）</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

火焰镇沿东西方向只有两条并行的主干道，在这两条较为宽阔的道路中间有一片很普通的住宅区。住宅区的偏东面坐落着一所公寓楼，从楼梯上去的第四层右手边的那个蓝色木门的后面就是Sam十年前被Castiel牵着手领到的，被称为‘家’的地方。

在那之前，Sam和他的哥哥Dean居住在由儿童保护机构指定的一个寄养家庭里。

这个家庭的主人是一个四十多岁，很亲切的夫人，名叫Stella Messer。同时她也是一名虔诚的基督教徒。

但这样有耐心，又善良的Messer太太却在与Sam和Dean兄弟俩的相处上遇到很大的麻烦。

可是这个问题并不能怪罪任何人。

早在兄弟俩还跟着他们的父亲John Winchester一起生活的时候，由于John长期不在他们身边，他们就处于没人管教的状况。洲际警方在开据了John的死亡证明之后把他们带离了John的住所。然而从他们知道自己成为孤儿的那一刻开始，违背他们意愿的强制安排以及父亲的死亡使得本来就没人管教的兄弟俩像两只受伤的小野兽，更是一心想和身边的人作对。

Messer太太是笑着把这两个可爱的孩子迎进家门的，可是第二天她见到被各种调味品和色拉油弄得污浊不堪的厨房，她笑不出来了。

最初她会找到兄弟俩，给他们讲道理。后来她发现他们根本不听她的话。顽劣的Dean和Sam似乎在这幢房子里自成一国，而Messer太太还有她的大女儿Jody都对他们束手无策。

那一年Sam五岁，Dean八岁。

又过了几个月，Dean似乎厌倦了给这家人添乱，而Messer太太也似乎没多大的耐心去管教他们了，她现在更倾向于采取禁足的方式以阻止兄弟俩干一些过分的事情。

从窗户顺着一边的排水管爬下二楼是Sam的主意，一般来说他会比Dean听话一些。但那天是他们母亲的忌日，Sam很想去Mary的墓前献花。

依旧不能怪罪Messer太太，她并不知道这件事。兄弟俩在心里藏了太多的东西仅仅是因为他们主观地人认为所有人都不能信任。

午后三点左右，Dean撬开了窗户。他先翻出去，手抓着排水管，慢慢地往下爬。他到了地面，拍掉手里的灰，然后冲Sam招了招手。

Sam顾虑地看了看周围，确定没有人之后他小心翼翼地翻爬出去，学着Dean顺着排水管往下滑。

可是他没滑多久就踩到了一块青苔，他的脚因此脱离了管壁，更糟的是他吓坏了，连手也松开了，在他还没来得及喊救命的时候他已经掉了下去，砸倒了想要伸手接住他的Dean。

有Dean垫在下面，Sam只是胳膊和腿被擦破了皮。可Dean的手臂却折了。

Sam呆愣地看着Dean痛苦的表情，正想放声大哭，却被Dean用另一只手捂住了嘴。

"别哭。"

"我们怎么办…呜呜呜…我们要告诉Messer太太吗？"哭唧唧的Sam边抹眼泪边问他哥哥。

"不。我们不会告诉她。"Dean呲着牙，托着他的手臂下了决定，"我们先去看妈妈，然后我们找些绷带把它缠上。"

"可是Dean…"

"你要不要帮我？"

Dean大声问他，并且‘目光凶狠’地盯着他直到他点了头。

他们在庭院里剪了几枝白玫瑰，像两个伤病员般一瘸一拐地往镇子西面的公墓园走去。时至今日，Sam想起那天下午的初遇还是会感激他哥哥当时作出的那个决定。

他们是在离墓地还有几百米的地方停下来的。因为血管破裂，再加上一路颠簸，Dean的手臂肿得很大，疼痛叫他浑身冒汗。他们在偏僻的路边坐下来，Dean抱着自己的手臂躺在地上发抖，看上去是不能再继续走了。

Sam在他的身边，眼泪一个劲儿地刷下脸蛋。他想找人求助，但是他不知道该往哪里走。

这天冬日的阳光异常刺眼，哭了许久的Sam有些头晕目眩。

他在一堆光圈中看到一个人影在走近，站到了他们面前，挡住了所有的阳光。

那个人有着深栗色的头发，发梢被阳光染成金色。他蹲了下来，把视线放低到和Sam平齐的线上，问道：“需要帮忙吗？”

他的嗓音又哑又低沉，但是很好听。

“Dean受伤了…”Sam带着哭腔奶声奶气地说道，“可我们还要给妈妈献花。”

“我看看。”那个男人查看了一下Dean，然后他皱起了眉，“他需要去诊所，就现在。”

说完他一把抱起了Dean，对Sam伸出了他空出的那只手。

Sam抓住他的手，跟着他往西边的那个诊所走去。

他们到了诊所，Sam看着男人轻车熟路地走到更衣间，换了一身护士服，给Dean敷上冰袋，接着他往一张单子上草草填了几行内容，让兄弟俩坐在一个有大铁门的房间门口等候。

“你们怎么弄成这样的？你们的父母呢？”男人推来一架急救用的小车，给他们身上的擦伤仔细地上了药。

“父母死了。”Dean虚弱地回答他。

“哦，我很抱歉。那谁在照顾你们？”

“Messer太太。”Sam说道。

“Messer太太？经常去教会的那个Messer太太？”

“是的，她还总想让我们也去。”

“那你们为什么没去？”

“因为Dean…”

“因为我们不相信有神。”Dean打断了Sam，并且有了一种很不友好的语气。

“哦，我知道了。”那人眨眨眼睛，换了个话题，“你叫Dean是吗？”

然后他转向Sam，“那你叫什么？”

“Sam, Sam Winchester.”Sam一边报名字，一边伸出手去想要来个握手礼。

“你能不要表现得那么蠢吗？握手是大人们干的事情。”

Sam撅起嘴，没有看他哥哥，而是盯着那个人低垂的眼睛。他有一双很好看的蓝眼睛。

“你呢？”Sam的手执着地悬在空中。

“你好，Sam.我叫Castiel。"

蓝眼睛的年轻人伸出了手，再次握住了Sam稚嫩的小手。

 

 

（插图by [@灵一三](http://www.weibo.com/n/%E7%81%B5%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%89) ） 

他的手抓起来很舒服。

Sam又想着，并且觉得身上的伤也没有那么疼了。

后来他知道， Castiel 是这家诊所的男护士。 Dean 的小臂骨折了，没有治疗就会有大麻烦，还有，夜晚的墓地没有想象中的那么恐怖，清澈的月光静悄悄的。

他在那月光中牵着 Castiel 的手，走到 Mary 的墓前，把有些枯萎的玫瑰搁在墓碑的前面。

 

“Dean，我喜欢Castiel。”Sam趴在窗台上往下看，Castiel正和Messer太太聊着什么。

“ 我还喜欢他呢。 "Dean 闷闷不乐地说道， " 还有隔壁的 Jo ，班上的 Amanda 。 "

他的胳膊吊在脖子上，这让他不得不安分许多。

"我说的不是那种喜欢。"Sam的整张脸几乎都贴在了窗玻璃上，"我想…"

" 你不会想和他住在一起吧？ "

Dean 对着他弟弟撅起的屁股翻了个白眼， " 你根本不了解他。 "

" 我们和 Messer 太太住在一起的时候也不了解她啊。 "

Castiel 似乎和 Messer 太太说完话了，他抬起头，就像是早就知道 Sam 在窗口趴着看他一样，对着 Sam 的窗户笑了笑。

Sam 赶紧朝他挥起了小手。

" 你就像吃了他送的糖果一样。 "Dean 又闷闷地吐了一句。

" 我才没有。 "Sam 反驳他。

接下来的两三个月里 Dean 和 Sam 都特别老实。主要原因还是 Dean 受伤的胳膊不允许他四处乱窜，而 Sam 也一直陪在 Dean 身边照顾他。此外还有一个原因： Messer 太太说如果他们不听话就不带他们去 Castiel 的诊所给 Dean 检查胳膊了。

而在他们不捣蛋的这段时间里，他们和 Messer 太太的关系也改善了不少。

"Castiel ，我今天还得去教会一趟，能让他们在这儿呆到六点吗？我到时候再来接他们。 " 在医生给 Dean 拆石膏的时候， Messer 太太对 Castiel 说道。

" 当然可以。慢走， Messer 太太。 "Castiel 取出一套新的医疗器械，放在他的推车上。

" 再见， Messer 太太。 "Sam 对着 Messer 的笑脸挥了挥手。

这天来诊所的人很少， Messer 走后，等候室里就剩下 Sam 一个人了， Castiel 忙了一会儿才出来找他。 Dean 一直都呆在治疗室里。

" 你需要喝水，或者吃点东西吗？ "

Sam 摇摇头。

" 那你需要什么别的，比如玩具？ "

" 你有什么玩具？ "

Castiel 从兜里拿出一个天使像， " 我只有这个。 "

Sam 接过那个天使像，用手摸着它的脸。

" 她有一双蓝眼睛。 "

" 嗯？ "

" 和你一样。 "

" 哈，很多人都有蓝眼睛。 "

" 但是那些蓝色都不太一样。 "

" 我应该说你观察得很仔细吗？看着我， Sam 。你应该照镜子，你的眼睛才是最漂亮的，它们是彩色的。 "

面对着 Castiel 的目光，再听到这句话， Sam 突然低下了头。

" 怎么了？ "

" 没什么。 " 他觉得脸上有点烫，那一瞬间他有那么一点想搂住 Castiel 的脖子，就像一个普通孩子很自然地表露对一个人的喜欢。但是他没有这么做。

因为除了 Dean ， Sam 从来没真正想拥抱过谁。

治疗室的门开了， Anna 医师带着 Dean 走出来， Sam 扭头朝他的哥哥飞奔而去。

" 嗨，你感觉怎么样？ "Castiel 跟在 Sam 后面，低下头问 Dean 。

Dean 举起那只手臂给他看， " 感觉有点紧。 "

" 刚拆石膏都是这样。近期别拿太重的东西，还有，不准调皮。 "

Anna 站在治疗室的门口说道。

" 好嘛。 "Dean 皱了皱眉，但很快又笑了，和 Sam 愉快地聊了起来。 Sam 从口袋里掏出那个天使像给 Dean 看， Dean 揉着他的头发说他像个女孩。

Sam 忍不住转身去看 Castiel ，绿眼睛里带着一丝委屈。

Castiel 看到了，他微微露出了一个笑。

那时候 Sam 并不知道 Castiel 其实不喜欢笑。

诊所的座机突然响了， Castiel 接起电话，神色马上就变了。

" 呃， boys ，你们好好呆着，我得离开一趟。 "

" 发生什么了， Castiel ？ "Anna 问道。

"Messer 太太不慎从教堂前的台阶上摔下去，她被送去了医院。 "Castiel 把她拉到角落里才轻声告诉她。

" 天呐，她没事吧？ "

" 不知道。听起来很严重。我觉得我得去看看，尽管 Messer 太太的大女儿 Jody 说我不用过去，只要看好那两个孩子。哦，对，这段时间可以拜托你吗？ "

" 没问题。 "Anna 揪了下她酒红色的头发， " 我对付男孩子很有一套。 "

" 那就谢谢了。我会尽快回来的。 "Castiel 走到更衣间，换了衣服，匆匆出了门。

" 你当心点。 "Anna 在他背后叮嘱，见他已经上了车，小声地又说了一句： " 我看他们俩对你倒是很有一套。 "

" 医生， Cass 他要去哪儿？ "

Anna 低头看了眼发问的 Dean ， " 他只是临时有事，一会儿就回来。 "

她目光一转，看到 Sam 正攥着那个天使像盯着她，眼神里充满了疑问。

这可就不太有意思了。 Anna 又嘀咕了一句。

 

Anna 叫了两份意大利面，吃完后他们又呆了两个多小时，诊所墙上的钟时针指在了九点的数字上，滴沥滴沥的报时声响起来， Anna 往钟盘上看了一眼。平常这个时候她早该下班了，可今天她得带孩子。

Winchester 兄弟拿着废旧的听诊器和压舌板玩得正开心。 Anna 叹了一口气，抽出一本医学杂志翻看着。

Castiel 是在九点过一刻的时候回来的，他先给 Anna 道了歉，然后他们一起关了诊所，带着 Dean 和 Sam 离开。

" 她怎么样？ "Anna 问道。

" 不是很好，她被查出来患有心脏病。大概因为这样才会从楼梯上摔下去。她恐怕得住院一段时间了。 "

" 你们在说 Messer 太太吗？ "

Dean 突然问。

" 是的。 Messer 太太需要住院治疗。不过她会没事的。我现在送 Anna 回去，然后再带你们回家。 "

Sam 听到 Castiel 的话，咬住了下嘴唇，咬了一会儿。他突然感到孤立无助，似乎有什么东西随着 Messer 太太的发病一起涌现了，这感觉非常难受，就像他最后一次目睹在 John 身后合上的门一样。

就在这时他发现 Castiel 正通过车内后视镜在注意他。

Sam 动了动嘴唇，想对蓝眼睛说点什么， Castiel 却先他一步开口了。

" 我会和你们呆一晚，因为 Jody 在医院，家里没人照顾你们。 "

"可是…"

" 你们不会被单独留下的，我保证。 "

Castiel 知道他在想什么呢。

Sam 朝着镜子里的蓝眼睛又看了一眼，然后把目光移开了。

"Messer 太太她好吗？ " 大约是对 Sam 的表现有所不满， Dean 边问边瞪了他一眼。

" 她还好。医生会治好她的。你们愿意去看望她吗？明天怎么样？ "

Sam 听见 Dean 吸了吸鼻子，然后回答了一声 ' 好 ' 。

 

房子黑漆漆的， Castiel 从门毯的下面翻出备用钥匙，打开了门。

他在墙壁上摸到开关，点亮了壁灯。

房间顿时亮堂起来。可 Sam 内心的失落感却在加重。他想到 Messer 太太在家的时候。她会一边数落兄弟俩当天又干了什么顽皮事，一边给他们准备换洗的衣物。

" 现在， "Castiel 看了下表，他的动作笨笨的， " 很晚了，你们赶紧洗澡，上床睡觉。 "

" 噢，你说的很对， Castiel 叔叔。 "Dean 拉起 Sam 的手，把他带进浴室， " 为了快一点，麻烦你给我们拿衣服，在二楼卧室的柜子里。 "

" 小的那间卧室。 " 水声响起来的时候 Dean 又补充，他的声音听起来也哗啦啦的。

" 你不能把 Castiel 当笨蛋。 "Sam 被 Dean 用热水浇了个遍，微卷的头发耷拉下来，他抹了一把脸。

" 我发誓我没有。 "Dean 往手里倒了点浴液，涂抹在 Sam 的身上。

" 我自己会洗。 "Sam 阻止了他哥哥接下来的动作。

" 对，你之前好像说过。 "Dean 揉了一把他的头发，看着 Sam 学他的样子抹匀了那些浴液。他点了点头， " 很好。看起来你很快就能照顾好自己了。 "

听到他的话 Sam 的嘴角牵动了一下，但很快又闷闷不乐起来。

"Dean，我很担心…"

Dean 叹了口气， "Messer 太太会没事的。 Castiel 不是都说了吗？ "

" 希望如此吧。 "

Sam 轻哼了一句。

Dean 打开花洒，水声又盖过了一切。

他们收拾得差不多了，就爬上床。

Castiel 给他们分别盖上了一条踏花被。

“ 晚安。 ” 蓝眼睛拧上床头灯，离开了房间。

Sam 看着亮光从逐渐变细的门缝里逃离而去，他抓着被子的一角，把注意力放在空荡荡的天花板上。

“ 扑通扑通 …”

有时候他会感觉到自己的心跳，可今晚这心跳声太大了，吵得他睡不着觉。

很久很久以后 …

“ 扑通扑通 …”

" 呼 — "

Dean似乎睡得很香。Sam凑过去确认了一下，然后他爬下床，拎起他的枕头走了出去。

他在客厅的沙发里找到了 Castiel 。瘦削的青年把风衣覆在身上，蜷缩着腿正安静地睡着。

Sam 想了想，还是走到近前，轻轻拨弄了一下 Castiel 的头发。

Castiel 立刻睁开了眼，他的睡眠很浅。

"Sam ？ " 他坐起来， " 你怎么没在床上睡觉？ "

"我睡不着。"

Sam的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我有事想问你。”

" 你问吧。 "

"Messer 太太的病是不是很严重？ "

"哦，关于这个…"Castiel垂下眼，睫毛忽闪着。

" 不要骗我， Cass 。 "Sam 的情绪突然激动起来， " 我在诊所呆着的时候听到过心脏病是好不了的，是吗？ "

Castiel 不得不正视着他。

" 原来是因为这个。 "Castiel 点点头， " 我跟你说实话。 Messer 太太以后可能无法抚养你们了。她需要很长时间的治疗。 "

Sam 吸了一口气，更多的泪水在他的眼睛里打转。

" 放心吧，会没事的。 "Castiel 把他抱进怀里，抚摸着他的头发笨拙地亲吻了他的额头， " 你们会找到另外一个很棒的领养家庭的。 "

"我不要！"Sam哭喊起来，"我要呆在这里，我要Messer太太…"

"Sam…"Castiel 不知道该怎么安慰他，他不能给 Sam 承诺任何事情。

最后 Sam 哭累了，就窝在他的怀里睡着了。

 

 

 

第二天他们一起去了医院。

Messer 躺在病床上，见到他们的时候她费力爬起来，眼睛里闪着光。

" 小心点。 "Castiel 把枕头垫在她的身后。

" 我真高兴你们来看我。 "Messer 太太招着手，要兄弟俩靠近一点。

" 你不能再养我们了是吗？ "Sam 突然问道。

Messer 抬起头看了眼 Castiel ， Castiel 冲她点点头。

"对不起，Sam…"她摸着Sam的小脸蛋叹气。

" 没关系的， Messer 太太。 "Dean 听起来就像是个成年人， " 我们会照顾好自己的。你应该保重身体。 "

" 谢谢你， Dean 。还要你担心我。 "

" 可是 Messer 太太，我们以后还能见到你吗？ "Sam 又问道。

" 当然可以，孩子。 "Messer 想了想， " 我会向 DFS 建议让你们能留在这一片区。 "

"那我们可以和Castiel一起住吗？我…"

" 哦，我就知道你喜欢他。 "Dean 翻了个白眼，又瞪了一眼 Castiel ，就好像在抱怨护士的受欢迎程度。

" 你不也是吗？ "Sam 不甘示弱， " 还没见过你这么相信一个人呢。 "   


" 这倒是个好提议。 "Messer 太太尴尬地露出个笑容，目光投向了 Castiel 。

Castiel 明显愣了一下，但他马上微笑着点了头。

Messer 太太也笑了。

" 亲爱的， " 她揉着 Sam 的头发，又轻轻摸了摸 Dean 的手臂， " 你们这么喜欢他，他也这么喜欢你们。我想你们在一起会开心的。 "

" 我也喜欢你， Messer 太太。 "Sam 凑过去，给她一个脸颊上的亲吻。

站在旁边的 Dean 则默默地把一盒 pie 放到了床头边的柜子上。


	2. Chapter 2

几天后他们就搬了东西，住进了Castiel的公寓。  
蓝色木门的公寓只有两个房间，Sam第一次看到它们的时候，较大的那个房间里站着一个新的橱柜，一张很长的，足够他和Dean一起使用的书桌摆在窗前，奶白色的桌面上放着一盏漂亮的台灯。房间的中央有一张双人床，上面放着两条折叠好的儿童被。  
相比其他的家具，床显得有些旧了。  
“这是你们的房间，希望你们还满意。”Castiel在他们的背后说道，顿了顿，他又补充，“暂时没办法给你们换床，抱歉…”  
“哦，拜托。”Dean脱下书包，往床上一扔，“够好的了，不是吗？我，嗯，挺感谢的。”  
他把脸转向其他地方，Sam觉得他哥哥有些害羞。他走过去，打开Dean的书包，拿出一本书，往窗前的书桌走去。那本书是Messer太太给他买的，他正在学单词。  
“书呆子。”Dean嘟囔了一声，抽出他的课本在Sam的旁边找了一个位置坐下。  
晚餐的时候Castiel做了几个三明治，烧了罗宋汤，把食物摆上桌以后才去叫了兄弟俩。  
Sam就着汤啃完了手里的三明治。Castiel做的东西不太好吃，但除了燕麦片，他并不挑剔其他食物。  
临睡前他去Castiel的房间逗留了一会儿。  
那个较小的房间贴着淡绿色的墙纸，Castiel坐在床上，借着床头的明灯正在阅读一本小说。  
“Sam？”Sam没出声，但是他看到了他。  
“我可以进来吗？”Sam问。  
“当然可以。”  
因为灯光染上一层暖意的蓝眼睛注视着Sam在他身边拘谨地坐下。  
“你在看什么？”  
“«简.爱»”  
“是关于什么的？”  
“关于勇敢和爱。”  
“哦。”Sam眨了眨眼睛，抿起嘴，又张开，他想继续找一些话题，可他卡住了。  
“等你再大一些，我讲给你听。”  
“不，我要自己去看。”  
“那好吧。”Castiel平静地点点头，“这样更好。”  
“这些都是你的书吗？”Sam扫视了一下小房间，除了床，最占空间的是两个并排放置的书橱，里面整整齐齐地放了很多排书。  
“不，只有几本是我的，大部分是这房子的主人的。”  
“我不明白。这里的主人不是你吗？”  
“不是。我是他的朋友。他不在，所以我替他看管房子。”  
“那他还回来吗？”  
“不，他不会回来了。”  
Sam叹了一口气，他想起他问那些深夜来访的警察，要是他们把他和Dean带走，他爸爸回来还能找得到他们俩兄弟吗。  
他不会回来了。  
那些警察也是这么回答的。  
“他叫什么名字？”Sam盯着床头柜上的一张合照，站在Castiel身边的男人留着一些胡子。  
“Chuck.”  
Castiel也盯着那张合照，他的瞳孔看起来朦朦胧胧的。  
“我想睡了，Cass。”Sam眯起眼睛，困意开始侵袭他。  
“那我们就去睡觉。”Castiel下了床，抱起他，走到他花了几天布置的儿童房里，把Sam放到床上，Dean的身边。  
Sam一沾到枕头就睡着了。Dean给他盖上了被子。  
“你知道他有时候睡得很快，有时候又怎么也不肯睡。”  
“你不也是吗？”Castiel多问了一句。  
“我可比他好多了。”Dean拖过他自己的被子，躺下的时候顺手关了床头灯。  
“晚安。“Dean说道。  
“你应该再多煮一会儿，我是说，罗宋汤。”等Castiel也道了晚安之后他又说道。  
“好的，谢谢你的建议。”  
Castiel合上门，这就是第一天。

很多很多个这样的第一天过去了，兄弟俩越来越适应新的环境。他们读完了小学，读了中学。每个早晨Castiel都会叫他们起床，给他们准备早餐，把他们送去学校。午餐是在学校的餐厅解决的，到了下午放学的时候Dean会去先去找Sam，然后他们一起回家。Sam开始上学那会儿Castiel有去接过他们几次，但学校放学的时间太早，诊所又有很多事需要忙，渐渐地，Dean和Sam都习惯了自己回家。  
后来Dean上了中学，他还是每天都会去Sam的班级门口等他，有时候他去晚了，Sam的同学都走光了，Sam就一个人在教室里等着他。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
“没关系。”  
那些时候因为关了灯，教室里的光线很暗，Sam亮晶晶的眼睛就像唯一的光源。Dean会搂着他矮小的肩，和他一起出门。  
他们回家以后就会自己准备晚餐，并且等着Castiel回来一起吃。晚餐过后他们会写当天的作业，没什么可以做的时候他们三个就坐在客厅里看一些剧集或是一些纪录片，  
还有一些时候，Sam会到Castiel的房间去，和他一起看书。他喜欢靠着Castiel，闻他身上清淡的香味和那个叫Chuck的人留下来的书籍的气味。他想和Castiel看一样的书，可他的面前却只能摆着简化过的故事或者是所谓的名著节选。  
“你还没到可以真正看那些故事的年纪。”Castiel抚摸着他的头发，Sam总是不愿意把头发剪太短，这叫他的头发摸起来很舒服，“等到你的下一个生日，我就把〈悲惨世界〉送给你。”  
“我看过一些。”  
“是吗，愿意分享吗？”  
“是从图书馆借的一本书里看到的，讲了一个女人，为了自己的孩子受了许多苦难。”  
“是Fantine的故事。”  
“那是真的吗？”  
“这是一部小说，小说里的故事，虽然有原型，但不是完全真实的。”  
“不，我是问，她为了孩子受了许多苦难。是不是母亲都这样？”  
“你是在想…”Castiel知道兄弟俩的身世。  
“我没见过她。”Sam的睫毛一颤一颤的，“我听说她是为了保护我，被火烧死的。”  
“她希望你有一个好的未来，Sam。你只需要知道这一点。”  
Sam点点头，然后Castiel抱住了他，他总是在这种时候给Sam拥抱，而Sam知道他没那么喜欢拥抱。  
“我会替她爱你，相信我，我会的。”  
Sam伏在他的肩头上，用力点了下头。

黑夜之后又是白天，数不清的黑夜和白天交替而过，夏天逼近的某个午后，Castiel搬了一张靠背椅，放在厨房的墙柜前面。  
然后他站了上去，伸手去拿柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐。  
一次他大约只能拿三件，弯下腰，把它们放在下面的料理台上，接着再拿剩下的。  
他忙着做这件事，没有注意到Sam走进了厨房。  
“你应该换我来。”Sam站在那张椅子边和他说话，“我可比你高了，Cass。”  
Castiel的手上抓着一个崭新的糖罐，听到Sam的声音他低头去看，正好对上Sam绿色的眼睛。  
“高两厘米。”Castiel笑了。  
“不止，我有一个月没量身高了。”  
“啊，对，一个月能长很高。不过不用，我可以处理这些。”  
“哦那好吧。”Sam伸手，Castiel把糖罐递给了他。  
“这是你什么时候买的？”  
“不是买的，这是Anna送的。”  
“我没见过这个。她什么时候送的？”  
“某一年吧。”  
“你不记得？我还以为你的记忆力很好，你看那天我们还聊起我们第一次去Mary墓地的情形。”  
“我…”  
“嘿，这上面好像写了些什么…”Sam反复看了看那个精致的罐子，在罐子的螺纹处有一行被刀痕破坏的细小的文字，“呃，什么什么我的…V？”  
“别看了，Sam。”  
“是你划掉这些字的？为什么？”  
“因为我没想，没想要成为谁的情人。”  
Castiel说话的声音有点抖，Sam听见他的回答，顿时明白了是怎么回事。  
“她希望你能…”  
“这是她离开火焰镇那年的情人节送的，她希望我带着你们和她一起走。但是我…”  
“你不爱她。”Sam突然接过Castiel的话。  
“你不爱她是不是？”他又反问了一遍。  
“我只是没有准备好。”  
“那就是不爱。”Sam放下糖罐，他的动作有点粗暴，玻璃罐撞在陶瓷台上发出“当——”地一声。  
“对不起。”他小声地道歉。  
“反正这些都过去了。Anna她找了一家大医院，在大城市里过得很好，最近她告诉我她开始约会了。”Castiel轻描淡写地说。  
“她还会回来吗？”Sam又Castiel手里接过几样物品。  
“大概不会了。哦，你知道吗，她离开的时候告诉我一个秘密。”说到这里Castiel咧开嘴露出一个诡秘的笑容，“她不说我都不知道Dean读小学的时候给她写过情书。”  
“什么？Dean？”Sam愣了一下，然后忍不住也笑了起来。  
“听说写的挺不错的，真不明白他的作文为什么都不及格。”Castiel侧着脸，似乎是为这问题思考了一会儿，接着他又认真地强调，“别告诉Dean你知道这件事，我感觉他不会喜欢。”  
“知道什么事？”Sam刚想答应，Dean却出现在了门口，用狐疑的眼神打量着他们。  
“你的期末考成绩。”Sam很快就编了个谎话。  
“浑小子，”Dean板着脸走过来，揉起Sam的脑袋，“你老哥最近进步了。别小瞧我。”  
“嘿伙计，别，别这样，我当然不会小瞧你。”  
“我想也是。”看着Sam被揉得乱七八糟的头发，Dean的心情好得很，“但是你会更好的。我一直都相信这一点，你会很有出息的。将来做个医生，或者律师，或者科学家什么的。我可是一直都为你骄傲，Sammy。一直都是。”  
Sam听了他的话，表情变得有点僵硬。他仔细看着Dean，Dean的脸上带着一点笑意，但直觉告诉Sam，Dean似乎有什么烦恼。  
“你也会有一个很好的未来的。”就在这时Castiel突然对Dean说道，“我会一直在你身边。别担心。”  
“我知道。”  
Sam看见Dean低下头，心不在焉地回答，这叫他不由地多看了Dean和Castiel的背影一眼。  
Castiel把厨房的柜子清空了以后，他们又开始打包Chuck的书籍。

晚上十点，Sam在洗漱之后回到他的房间，房间的角落有一个大袋子，装满了他和Dean冬季的衣服。  
随着他和Dean的成长，这套居所的房间数量已经不能充分满足他们的需求，他们计划着搬家，大约就是两周后的事情。  
他和Dean共享这个房间有十年了，换过一次床。现在这两张床分别摆在房间的两端，Dean就睡在靠门的那张床上，离他不过三四米远的距离。  
成长是一件能把熟悉的事物变陌生的经过。Sam还依稀记得刚刚住进来的头两年，他和Dean睡在一张床上，半夜打雷的时候他们紧紧搂着对方。  
后来他们开始避免这样的身体接触，偶尔有那么一两次碰到对方，双方都会感到尴尬。好在Castiel察觉了这一点并且适时地给他们换了两张单人床。  
不过Castiel不知道，Sam在内心深处并不抗拒同性的肢体接触，相反地，他越来越渴望肉体上的碰触，但不是和他哥哥，而是和那个年长的，养了他十年的Castiel。  
月光皎白，晚风撕过窗缝，吱吱呀呀地喘着。  
Sam在半夜里醒过来，浑身浸透了燥热。  
他的发育期进行到了中途，兴许之前有很多事情他不太明白，但在这段时期里，通过他的那些朋友们私下分享的各种刊物，照片，影像资料，他了解了不少有关性的知识。  
这么一来的后果就是他非常想要尝试，想要和他恋慕了多年的Castiel做那些事情。  
Sam很清楚这是一种什么行为。同性恋从来不是件光荣的事情，而且就算他确认了自己是，他也不敢保证Castiel会接纳他，开什么玩笑，Castiel可是一直把他当孩子看待的。  
因此从他意识到这一点之后，他就强迫着自己压抑住他对Castiel的那种想法。他这么压抑了好多年，不过却没有什么成效。现在那想法危及到了他的正常生活——他的梦境被Castiel完全占满了。在梦里他对Castiel做了一切他能想到的最下流的事情，而与之相反，在现实中他却不得不刻意地避开和Castiel的任何接触，甚至包括眼神。  
Sam咽着不多的唾液，舔着干燥的唇，然后他像做坏事的小偷一样，把手伸进了他的内裤，抚慰起他胀大的器官。他的脑中幻想着一丝不挂的Castiel，幻想着他张开双腿迎接自己，并逐步沉沦在罪恶的快感中。  
然后他忍不住呻吟了出来。  
Sam顿时咬住了嘴，慌张地朝左手边的那张床上看去。  
他不想被Dean发现，决计不想。  
Dean似乎没什么反应，黑暗中他看不清Dean的床上有什么特别的动静。  
Sam停下动作，等了一会儿，安全警报似乎解除了，他又接着套弄起他硬邦邦的阴茎。最后他粗喘着射在了手上。  
他得去卫生间清理掉黏糊糊的精液，如果把Dean吵醒了，他会用去上厕所作为借口。  
可是出乎他意料，他走过Dean的床边，发现上面并没有人。  
Dean也不在卫生间里。  
Sam洗干净了手，擦去了沾在内裤上的液体，思考着Dean的去处。  
从Castiel的房间里传来的声音却提前告诉了他答案。  
Sam无法控制住自己的脚，也无法控制住自己的耳朵。他悄悄走到Castiel的房门口，伏在门板上偷听。  
他确信他听见了声响，压低的说话声，衣服，或者是床单和身体摩挲的声音。  
那具有极大的暗示性，这叫他不停地揣测着这个时间点Dean去Castiel房间的目的性以及他们这样的深夜碰面持续了多久。不由自主地，他联系起白天的时候他们那诡异的对话。  
在他的这层疑惑之下，妒忌的火苗开始一点点燃烧起来。  
理智没能控制好Sam，他还是去拧了门把，但是他没成功，门从里面被锁上了。  
这让他的猜疑加重了。  
Castiel的房间里面传来了脚步声，Sam想了想，退回了他自己的房间。  
大约过了半分钟，Dean走进来。Sam坐在自己的床上，朝着他哥哥发问了。  
“你去Cass的房间里做什么了？”  
Dean打开一盏床头灯，Sam立刻就留意到他哥哥的脸红得有点不正常。  
“没什么。你怎么不在睡觉。”  
Dean不耐烦地回答他。可是这态度叫Sam觉得更加可疑。他还想再问几句，Dean却摁灭了灯，爬上床，背对着Sam躺了下来。似乎做好了准备不再搭理他。  
Sam抽动着鼻子，默默地回到他的床上，有那么十几分钟他的脑子里乱糟糟的，可是高潮后的疲惫感浸润了他的身体，他很快就睡着了。  
然而这件事并没有就此过去。他一边怀疑着Dean，一边拼命地捕风捉影。在接下来的几天里他时不时地会察觉到Dean对Castiel'有所图'的眼神以及他们饱含了大量'潜台词'的对话。  
除此之外，他每个晚上都保持着警醒想再一次揪住Dean和Castiel的深夜会面，但他唯一的收获是白天在课堂上昏昏欲睡。  
Sam并不甘心，他甚至旁敲侧击了Castiel。  
"Dean只是需要一些辅导。"Castiel淡淡地告诉他。  
他不相信。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly written by 斯普（blog: http://www.weibo.com/u/1797678983）

又隔了一天，他们搬到了火焰镇的东面。Castiel在这里租下了一幢二层的别墅。房东是一个来镇上投资的老板，因为遭遇车祸在Castiel的诊所治疗过一段时间。这个叫Balthazar的意大利人似乎对Castiel很有好感，因此他非常愿意把房子以一个很低的价格租给他们。  
那天早上他们联系了搬家公司，恋恋不舍地离开了他们住了多年的公寓，虽然Castiel只是把Chuck的公寓租出去，他们还有机会再回到这里。  
新房的一楼是客厅，厨房和兄弟俩的房间，二层是一间活动室，一间客房和Castiel的房间。新房有很多东西需要添购和打理，他们决定慢慢来做这些事情，好在这时候兄弟俩都能帮上忙了。  
第二天是工作日，午后两点左右刚下过一场雨，Sam下课的时候水汽弥漫在热腾腾的空气里，太阳偶尔从厚重的云层之间穿过，阳光的短暂照射使人越发燥热难忍。  
Sam一回到家，就脱了衣裤走进浴室冲凉。之后他踩着水从浴室里走出来，进了房间翻出一条裤子。  
可他实在不想穿。他想起他有一条沙滩短裤，不过不在他的衣柜里。  
也许是在没拆开的那些行李箱里。毕竟他们搬进来没多久还有好多东西需要整理。  
Sam边想着边走上二楼。  
二楼和楼梯相连的空间被Castiel拿来存放他的书籍。几排书架的边上有一张沙发。  
今天Castiel没去上班，似乎是读书读累了，他正蜷在那张沙发上睡觉。  
Sam蹑手蹑脚地靠近。  
这么多年过去了，Castiel几乎没有什么改变。他还是那么瘦，还是喜欢屈着腿睡在沙发上。  
这场景让Sam想起那个睡不着的夜晚，尽管那个夜晚在他的记忆里已经模糊。和那时候不同，他再不是一个孩子了，现在他站在Castiel的面前，相较于他，Castiel显得瘦小，脆弱。  
Sam静静地看着他的睡脸，伸出一只手想拨弄他的头发，但他的手停在那，又收了回去。  
他盯着他的唇看，呼吸开始变得沉重。  
"扑通扑通…"  
他又听见了自己的心跳，心跳声在唆使着他。  
他慢慢地弯下腰，接着，他的膝盖碰到了地板，再接着，他凑过去，把吻静悄悄地印在了Castiel的嘴唇上。  
夏日潮湿，虫鸣遥远，夕阳漫过男人睡眼朦胧的脸庞，他的嘴唇还为着之前的吻微微张开。有些风吹拂过少年赤裸的胸膛，他垂首，含住男人湿润的下唇。  
Castiel挣动一下，这次推开了他。他看着跪在沙发旁的Sam，慢慢地坐起来，Sam的目光专注而难言，他一低头，刘海便柔软地覆盖在眉头，使他的模样看起来又介于孩子与男人之间了。  
"为什么？"  
Castiel皱眉，等待Sam说下去，然而这孩子咬了咬嘴唇，沉默着，他只穿了一条平角裤，膝盖还留着压在地板的印痕，见他起身，Castiel放缓了语气："把衣服穿上，Sam。"  
少年垂着双臂，握紧拳头，对他摇头。Castiel叹了口气，倦意使他的嗓音低沉，"听话，换好衣服，我们出去吃晚餐。"  
Dean参加足球队训练，得八点多才回家。而Sam也许回来有一会儿了，在Castiel熟睡的时候，他踌躇不决，看着他的脸有多久？最终他还是吻Castiel了，不自禁，不考虑后果，做得如此莽撞，生涩紧张……  
他轻轻拨开Sam试探上前，拉在衣袖的手指。  
"为什么？为什么我不行？是不是因为Dean？"Sam突然问道。  
Castiel睁大眼睛，一时没能反应，Sam甩掉他还未松开的手，眼里泛着一点儿亮，他的鼻翼翕动，双颊涨红，"我喜欢你。"  
"Sam。"Castiel试图安抚他，"依赖并不等于喜欢，以后你就会明白。"  
"我现在就很明白！"  
撞在嘴唇的牙齿令Castiel吃痛地抽气，Sam用半个身子的重量把他推在沙发上，气愤地咬他，他气急了，接着又在Castiel长出胡茬的下巴狠狠咬了一口。这下Castiel好不容易扯开他，神情显出愠怒，他仍抓着Sam的肩膀，"不许再那样做了。"  
光线热烘烘地流淌而下，照着Sam毛茸茸的脑袋，这双绿眼睛比Dean的带更多灰棕，它们由于Castiel的话语闭起、张开，他的凝视如同祈求，呼吸颤抖地喷在Castiel的面颊。  
"我没有弄错……我喜欢你。"Sam抱住他的腰，脑袋埋在他的肩窝，低声说，"求你。"  
"求你也喜欢我。"  
Castiel躲他的吻，就像碰见毒物。十年了，摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是屈服于他，解除诱惑的唯一方法是坦诚于他，因而告白者反倒落得清清白白，无畏无惧——不会再有一个十年。男人紧绷下颔，赤脚走下沙发，"你不饿的话，我去卧室接着睡会儿，晚点我们再出去。"  
"告诉我你和Dean那天晚上干了什么。"  
"我们什么都没做。"  
"你骗我。"Sam说，"他看你的时候，我知道……我知道他的眼神。"  
"你们都不知道自己想要什么——"Castiel搭着敞开的门前把手，才一抬眼，Sam的表情让他的反驳戛然而止。  
爱情是多虚幻的东西，没有道理，无法预测，以至于那些不会有的事，不曾存在的事都能令人相信，他们义无反顾，倾其所有……但是爱从不是全部，没有储蓄，无法沉淀，或者单是假设，这点爱意将会消耗得非常快。他定在原地，半晌，"你想要证明。"  
他拽过Sam的胳膊，让他们进入房间。  
"你十分清楚，我不是女人。"房门嘭地关上，Castiel扯掉领带，解开衬衫纽扣，"我领养了你，也可以把你送走，我警告过你，但你坚持说喜欢我。"  
他把Sam摔到床上，跨坐上去，俯视对方惊讶的脸庞。"你甚至没有成年。"他说。  
但Castiel愿意给出一个示范，让Sam知道这一切不是那样简单。他若有所思地抚上身下起伏的胸膛，Sam的耳朵红透了，他紧紧地盯着Castiel，后者用手指拂过他的身侧，到腰间。  
他梳理Sam的头发，顿了顿，在他的额头印下轻吻。以往的回忆却浮现得不合时宜：和Dean不同，Sam总是十分听话，很少对他要求什么。而在那些夜晚，他会安静地挨着Castiel，或是蜷缩在男人背后，有时Castiel察觉，会转身把男孩揽在怀里……现在，Sam不再听话了，却是在Castiel最不能答应的事情上纠缠。"我想过要当你们的父亲，抚养你们长大，让你和Dean过自己的生活。"  
他的食指勾进了Sam的裤腰，让青年结实的腰线露出，他从下往上地望着Sam，呼吸轻柔地喷在对方赤裸的皮肤，"你对我的感觉并不真实。"  
Sam的心脏在他的掌下怦怦震动，跳得很快，Castiel的另一只手摩挲过温热柔软的小腹，往下，再往下，他用手掌包住Sam腿间的鼓起，隔着布料抚摸。Sam想动，被他搁在前胸的手按回去，"你没有和男人做过，对吗？"  
他点头，局促地让Castiel动作，渐渐地，他的喘息变得粗重。Castiel闭起眼睛，手心的硬热迎合着套弄往前挺动，伴随一些呻吟、闷哼，他伏到Sam身上，手指挑开内裤，探了进去。Sam猛地吸气，Castiel不顾他挣扎，握着勃起继续撸动，室内很安静，只有Sam越来越快的喘息，男人的鼻尖蹭过青年带些汗味的颈侧，触碰得疲倦而平静。  
"不……"Sam终于出声，Castiel睁开眼睛，"不是这样……"  
他松了力道，放开Sam。Sam面色潮红，眼角湿润，像在哭，Castiel与他对视片刻，慢慢地离开床铺。"现在你明白了。"  
"什么？不是，我没有——"  
"至于Dean和我，我们不是你想的那样。Sam，不要因为你哥哥……"Castiel想着措辞，"过去，他的确和我度过许多，但现在他也意识到我不是他唯一需要的。而你，你可以找个女朋友，而且大学——"  
"我喊停是因为你没想要我！"  
Castiel突然沉默，如鲠在喉。然后Sam脱掉了那条挂在大腿的内裤，完全赤裸地爬下床，他移开目光，Sam正靠近他。  
他把Castiel逼得后退一步，逼到门边。Sam扣着男人的肩膀，使他仰起头，将自己的嘴唇压了上去。  
这个吻有力，富于渴求，和之前的那些都不同，Castiel被捉住了手，被牵着往下，重新触碰到Sam，在变得细密的吻里，他收紧了圈在阴茎的手指，手腕微动。Sam抱紧他，在他身上磨蹭着，他们隔着一层裤子贴合在一起，Castiel被青年的耸动弄得喘息，Sam自后背掀起他的衬衫，五指张开，感受肤下凸起的肩胛骨，挺直的脊背，扶住Castiel被自己被挤得往后让的腰。  
律动变快了，Sam在他耳边吻着，又吻他的脖颈、下巴，急切地在他的手心蹭动，为找一个出口。没几下套弄，他就在Castiel手里射出来，精液黏腻，湿了手心，Castiel猛地颤动，放开他。  
"让我……"Sam与他面颊相贴，还喘得厉害。他用鼻尖蹭过Castiel的喉结，低头小口地咬男人的锁骨，随后他蹲下，开始扯Castiel的裤子。Castiel被他一推，不得不倚着门，Sam含住他时，他的后脑勺重重地抵上门板，撞出闷响。  
湿热的口腔包裹住他，令他不由揪着Sam的头发，Sam抬眼望他，面颊凹陷下去，他吮吸着男人半硬的阴茎，毫无技巧地来回吞吐。Castiel别过脸去，没有再看，他的双腿发软，而Sam抓住了他，稳着他摇晃的胯，舔舐，取悦……热度升腾，视线模糊，Castiel因为那几下深喉轻轻呻吟，Sam被鼓动，变本加厉地给予他刺激，他置身于Castiel的腿间，手掌游移，覆上对方从半褪的衣物露出的臀瓣。  
很奇怪，在这当下无法设想任何事情，一种热情攫住了他们，冲昏他们的头脑，以至于Sam将Castiel翻过身去，从后面压住他时，Castiel没有拒绝。Sam伸到前方，又一次地套弄，Castiel松松地捉着他移动的手臂，任凭他抚慰。Sam在他耳边轻唤。  
"Cas，Cas……"  
Castiel后仰脑袋，转头堵住了他的嘴。Sam激烈地回吻他，加快了手里套弄的速度，Castiel整个在他怀里，由于快感发抖地喘息。最后，Sam只短暂地一握，便使他发出了一声被呛住似的叫。  
很久之后，他们仍在喘着，似乎除了喘气之外他们没什么可做了似的。  
他们看着对方的眼睛，Sam又贴过去，还想再要一个吻。  
Castiel躲过他的唇，却转身抱住了他。  
他整理了一下颤抖的嗓音，开始说话。  
"我很喜欢你，Sam，但是我们不能再这么做。我是认真的。请你也把它当一回事。"  
"为什么？"  
"你是我领养的孩子，你还没有成年，和你做这种事我会进监狱的。"  
"但我们是互相愿意的。"  
“那也没用。忘记它吧，Sam。还有，求你别跟任何人提起。”  
“可是，Cass，我爱你。我是真心爱你的。”  
"我知道，"Castiel抱着他，抬头吻了他的面颊，"我很抱歉。"  
接着他松开他，去捡散落着的衣物。  
"你去穿件衣服，我们出去吃晚餐。"  
"不…"Sam站在原地没动。  
Castiel抬起头看他，并且下意识地用衣服挡住自己的身体。  
“我不会停止的。”Sam的嘴唇嚅动着，声音里有一种Castiel无法抗拒的力量，“今天，还有以后…我会成年的，到时候…”  
“到时候如果你仍留恋这段不成熟的感情，我们可以再谈谈。”  
Castiel穿上衣服，捡起平角裤递给Sam。然后他看着Sam像一个挫败者，拿起裤子走出了房间。  
隔了一会儿他套上裤子走出去，又在沙发上坐下来，抹了一把嘴。  
这是意外。他告诉自己。  
Sam只是在青春期暂时迷失，他必须引导他往正确的方向走。  
Castiel最终下了决定，尽管他刻意忽略掉了他内心里隐隐约约的，希望在Sam成年时他们还能继续这段对话的那种期待。


	4. Chapter 4

那天晚上Castiel没有和Sam一起吃饭。他在Sam的房门口唤了几声，但是Sam锁了门，不愿回应他。Castiel拿了钥匙出门的时候想了想，觉得保持距离也不是什么坏事。于是他独自一人找了间快餐店吃了点东西并打包了两份食物。  
他回到家，Dean已经回来了，正在冲澡。他看了一眼Sam的房间，Sam还是没有把门打开。他将食物放在餐桌上，等着Dean从浴室出来。  
“怎么只有两份？”Dean在餐桌边坐下来，赤裸着上身，肩膀上搭着一条白毛巾。他的头发没擦干，湿漉漉的。  
“我很早就饿了，所以已经吃了。”Castiel平静地解释。  
“Sam呢？”Dean扭头看向Sam的房间。  
“是该叫他来吃晚餐了。”Castiel站起来，打算再去叫Sam。  
“我来叫他。”Dean抢先一步走到Sam的房门口，一边‘啪啪啪’敲门一边喊道，“Sammy，出来吃饭！”  
Castiel竖起耳朵，里面依旧没有声响。  
“Sam，Sammy，”Dean把敲门的力气又加了一倍，“你是病了还是怎么了？！快出来吃饭！”  
“我没事，我只是不饿。”房间里终于传来了Sam的回答，听起来闷闷的。  
“你是要自己出来还是我先把踢坏再把你揪出来？”Dean又使劲敲了两下门，为的是要确认Sam的状况。  
“咔嚓”一声，房门开了，Sam走了出来。他的神色看不出有什么异样，只是眼圈略微有点红。  
“Dean，你看着的，我没事。”他的语气很平静，看着Dean的眼神也很平静。  
“你怎么了？”Dean关切地看着他弟弟。  
“我累了，不想吃东西。”Sam靠着门框和他哥哥解释。  
“那好吧，”Dean看了一眼Castiel和餐桌上的食物又转过眼来看他，“我把你那份放到冰箱去，你先休息，想吃的时候自己热。”  
“再好不过了。”Sam说完便退回了房中，躲着Castiel的眼。  
直到Castiel回房去睡，Sam都没再出来。  
接下来的几个月，就算Castiel再迟钝，他也看得出Sam刻意把作息调整成跟Dean完全一致。他们一起出门，一起回来，Dean有其他活动的时候Sam会去陪着他。他们依然会聚在一起吃饭，但是其他时候他们完全碰不到一起。为了躲避和Castiel接触，有好几次Sam甚至用上了Dean。  
Castiel觉得自己能理解Sam，因此他并不去干涉，虽然他非常想抓住一个单独相处的机会好好地再跟Sam谈一谈。  
慢慢来吧。Castiel想。  
前天Sam和他打了招呼，昨天他们就着花生酱三明治的话题聊了几分钟。  
他们有进步的，不是吗？  
可是即便Castiel这么想着，却也深知他们之间的关系不会再回到从前了。  
这样不触及情感话题的几句寒暄、交谈，大概就是最好的结果。  
Castiel一厢情愿地想着这些，小心翼翼地保持着和Sam之间的距离。他是如此消极地应对这一切，可是Sam策划的事情却叫他根本意料不到。  
那是一个周六的上午，晴空万里，阳光明媚。  
Castiel从超市回来，看见Sam的房门开着，里面传来了一些声响。  
他在餐桌上放下那些纸袋，然后走进Sam的房间，他见到Sam正往一个很大的旅行箱里塞东西。  
“你在做什么？整理东西？你要出门吗？”他惊讶地问道，因为他从没想过Sam会离开。  
“我要参加十个月后的学院入学考试。我会和另外几个考生住在一起，他们说愿意免我的房租。”Sam对答如流，显然他练习过怎么应对Castiel的问话。  
他从书柜里选择性地抽出几本书，捆成一捆，再把它们和衣服放在一起。  
“可是你才刚结束高一。才只有16岁。”Castiel瞪大了眼睛，手颤抖着覆在旅行箱的边沿。  
“我问过老师了，参加考试没有这方面的限制。”  
“好吧，就算是这样。你要为你的前程考虑我不反对。”眼前的状况撕碎了Castiel一贯波澜不惊的面孔，他急躁起来，差不多就要动手阻止Sam了，“但你仍然可以住在家里。”  
“不。”Sam突然从他整理的那堆东西里抬起头，一把拽住Castiel的衣服将他摁在墙上。他低头凝视着Castiel那双不安的蓝眼睛，视线渐渐灼热，“你想要一个成年的，成熟的，独立的Sam，我会给你，我发誓我一定会的。可是在你的身边我做不到。我看着你，闻着你的味道，我就没办法保证我不会做出一些让你厌恶的幼稚举动，像上次那个…”他越发哽咽，最后三个词就像是被闷在了嗓子眼。  
Castiel沉默了，这是那个傍晚之后他们第一次触及那件事。在这段不算长也不算短的时间里，他预期的结果都该死的那么消极，因为他从未想过Sam会坚持，因为他从来没相信过Sam的爱。  
而这一瞬间，他发现他才是幼稚的那一个，从头到尾都只想藏在自己的壳子里，不愿回应外面的感情世界。  
Sam把脑袋垂得很低，叫他一伸手就能够到。他抚摸上Sam的后脑勺，把大个子的脑袋压在他的肩膀上。  
“我没有厌恶。”他想了想又开口，“我爱你，Sam。我希望你一切都好。你想去就去吧，我不会再坚持了。”  
Sam吸着鼻子，手从Castiel的胳膊下穿过，抱紧了他细瘦的身体。  
“嘿，别哭。”Castiel开始不知所措，他看不见Sam的表情，但能感觉到身体的颤动。他犹豫着伸出手，缓慢地回抱了Sam。  
仅几秒钟，Sam湿漉漉的唇从他的脸颊上轻轻蹭过，印在他的嘴唇上。  
这一次Castiel没有躲。  
他们贴着那房间的淡绿色墙壁疯狂地接吻，勃起的阴茎隔着裤子生生抵着。  
然后Sam叹息一声，放开了他。  
Castiel轻喘着，眼神有些迷茫。Sam埋头回去继续打包东西，他就在边上看着，没有帮忙也没再说一句话。  
只是等到Sam最后往箱子里塞进一个蓝眼睛的天使像，拉上旅行箱的拉链，他淡淡地问了一句：“如果今天我没有发现你要走，你是不是也不打算告诉我？”  
“不，我会告诉你。”Sam披上外套，拖着旅行箱往外走，“但那可能就不是这样的道别了。”  
“那你跟Dean说过了没有？”  
“他正在帮我整理住处。老实说，我没想到他会同意。”  
“肯定是你选的地方并不远。”  
“波利尔街11号。确实不远。”Sam说完地址，把旅行箱立在屋前的水泥地上，站了一会儿，“风太大了，你站在屋里就好。”  
Castiel点点头，默默地看着Sam头也不回地远去。  
他们的距离越拉越大，秋风趁机卷起了无数的落叶从他们中间洋洋洒洒地飘过去。

 

“Cass，我有事情想问你。”Dean往两片烤好的吐司中间夹了一枚煎蛋，完成之后他抬起他的双眼皮瞧了一眼Castiel。  
“什么事？”Castiel拌着一盘蔬菜沙拉，从厨房里走出来。这是第十个没有Sam的早餐，他还在慢慢地习惯。  
“你知道Sam为什么要提早去考大学吗？”  
我知道，是因为我。  
当然Castiel没有说出这话，他搅着盘子里的沙拉，这是一个有点深度的盘子，叫作碗又太浅了，乳白色，塑料制的，就算翻到地上…  
“是的，我知道。”他决定信口胡诌。  
“那你告诉我。”Dean边啃他的吐司边问的样子表明了他只是随口问问。  
“Sam，他，呃…你知道他一直都很努力。想要提高生活质量。再说了，他觉得自己可以做到，所以就不打算浪费时间。”  
“哦，可我怎么觉得他是为了谁那么拼命呢。我在波利尔街那地方看到一个女孩，真是甜美。”Dean勾起嘴角，“我还没见过那么甜美的女孩儿呢。”  
“是么？”Castiel也微笑了一下，他的眼睛盯着被拌得快稀烂了的沙拉，却没有要停的意思。  
“是啊。你说，Sam会不会是为了接近她？”  
“你得去问Sam了。”  
“我有，哼嗯，用眼神暗示他。”Dean挑了挑眉，“不过那小子太害羞了。我了解他。”  
“对，你们一直都在一起。我相信你是最了解他的人。”  
听到这里Dean得意地笑了笑。  
“我得好好问问他。”  
Castiel终于放过了那盘可怜的沙拉。  
Dean吃完早饭约了两个朋友去一个叫Bobby的老头开的汽车维修厂学车。Castiel呆在家里填写Sam的退学申请表。  
申请通过的消息是递交表格之后一个多礼拜放出的，因为是公立学校，没有什么学费退还问题。  
下午Castiel抽了个空去了趟银行。  
他的账户里还有一些钱，不多，六七千。原本他打算用这一两年再存几千，至少能把兄弟俩大学的第一年学费付了，但现在Sam有了新的计划，他不得不提早准备好这笔钱。  
银行的人很多，有几个来推销信托基金的，购买的人把大厅挤得水泄不通。  
Castiel接过柜台姑娘递过的存折，正要走，一个人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“Castiel，我的朋友。”  
他抬起头，那人穿着一件花哨的丝绸衬衫，头上还戴着一顶白色的小草帽，正冲着他笑。  
“Balthazar.”Castiel打着招呼，“well，很高兴看到你。”  
“你确定？”Balthazar脸上永远都挂着那笑，嘴里却要质疑他，“你的脸上可是写满了‘别来烦我’。”  
“我…我只是…”  
“有兴趣喝一杯吗？”  
Castiel把东西收进口袋里，想了想，还是跟着Balthazar走了。  
“我没有钱。”在一间装修豪华的高级会所门前，他捏着那件紫红色套头衫的下摆对Balthazar说。  
“傻瓜，你能来我就很开心了。”Balthazar搂住他的肩膀把他带进去，那地方很大，还有个露天的中庭，种满了花，有一座天使像喷泉。  
Balthazar在落地窗边拉开一张两人座的椅子请他坐下，然后他要了一瓶红酒。  
Castiel从来没到过这种地方，他看着那些穿着蝴蝶结衬衫的侍者往晶莹剔透的高脚杯里倒酒，举止更加拘束。  
“你需要吃点什么吗？这里的通心粉做的不错。”Balthazar拿起桌前的酒杯朝他举了举。  
“不用。我还想回去吃晚餐。”他啜了一口暗红色的酒，馥郁的香味就充满了他的口腔。  
“你别紧张。我只是想谢谢你，正式一点。那天我，真是糟透了。”Balthazar盯着他上下移动的喉结，似乎那东西有一种奇怪的吸引力。  
“我见过更糟的，你没在去医院的路上挂掉已经很幸运了。上一个车祸，那个死人的血管里装满了酒精。”  
“你总是这样一针见血，毫不留情。”Balthazar舔舔唇，“不说这个了。你最近好吗？”  
“我很…”  
“别说谎，Cassie。”Balthazar脱口而出他给Castiel取的昵称，“你看起来忧心忡忡的。是缺钱吗？如果你急用的话我可以先借给你。”  
“不，我暂时还不需要。”  
“那是为什么？感情问题？女孩们的确不容易讨好。”  
“不是。”Castiel打断了Balthazar的话，他低下头，视线在桌子上匆忙扫过，又投向中庭，在那儿停了一会儿，“不是。”  
他抿着嘴，眉头深锁，他很清楚Balthazar不是一个合适的倾听者，但他实在找不到更好的了。沉闷地喝光杯子里的酒之后，他终于决定开口了。  
“我没有安全感。很长一段时间，不，是直到现在，我都不知道要怎么回应一段爱。我可以说‘我爱你’，我可以抱紧他，吻他，甚至做爱。但是，在我的内心深处，我，我…”  
他说到这里卡住了，停顿了一小会儿，他才缓缓地用一种低沉得多的嗓音继续说道：“我没办法相信他，我没办法相信他会一直不变，一直坚持这段爱，因为他值得更好的。”  
“你当然不能相信他，人总是会变的。”Balthazar耸耸肩，他注意到Castiel话里说的是‘他’而不是‘她’，但他没去深究，“没有人能保证他的爱情天长地久。但那并不意味着你没办法去爱，不是吗？你必须活在当下，你知道他现在爱你，那就够了。你还知道该怎么回应他，够好的不是吗？别去想未来，别因为你无法把握未来就把自己藏起来，这样你永远不可能感受到那个。你要明白，未来是人生，现在也是人生，操蛋的人生那么短，这个不行就换一个，多做几次爱就过去了。”  
说到这里他看了看Castiel的双眼，端起酒杯，缓缓地喝了一口，“我是该同情你还是羡慕你？这可是个幸福的烦恼。”  
“谢谢。”Castiel憋了很久，嘴里挤出两个词。酒精将他的脸颊烧得红润，他拿起桌上的湿毛巾捂了一会儿，“我觉得我不该和你谈论这个。”  
“没错，你的确不该。我又不是那个幸运儿。你应该去跟他多交流交流感情。”Balthazar晃着脑袋，又问道，“你养的那两个小崽子怎么样了？”  
“呃…他们挺好的。”  
“没惹是生非吧？告诉你句实话，我第一眼见到他们的时候觉得他们远没有表现出来的那么乖。让我想想，对了，我觉得他们像两只狼崽子。不过跟着你他们倒是挺温顺的。  
“他们很好。哦，对了，多谢你把房子租给我们。我知道市面上的租金要比你收的高很多。”  
“你已经谢过了。”  
“也是。”Castiel看着他的脸，突然露出一个特别傻的笑，“我只是想，正式一点。你知道的。”  
“学得很快，Cassie。”  
发现Castiel没有反对那个女气十足的昵称，Balthazar占便宜又叫了一次。  
大约六点的时候Castiel向Balthazar道别，回了家。  
那天晚上Castiel蜷在他的被子里思考Balthazar的话，然后他想着Sam，想着想着就睡着了。

光。影子。影子和光。  
【Castiel，别把一晚上的时间都浪费在角落，难得有姑娘来这地方，你应该选一个和她跳舞。】  
【我没有中意的。】  
【但那边有一个中意你的。不去吗？】  
【我没把握明天…】  
【明天的事情，今天想它做什么。Castiel，战争就要结束了，我们会赢的。】  
【我知道。Chuck，明天你的任务是什么？】  
【你知道我们不能讨论这个。嘿，那个中意你的姑娘看上去要失望了，你真的不去吗？】  
【等明天过去。等明天过去，我就去约她。】  
【这可是你说的。】  
Chuck从一本厚厚的书页里露出一双眼睛，微笑地看着眼前的少年。  
【Castiel，你是怎么出现在这里的？我有点记不起来了。】  
【我，呃，小时候住在一个修道院，没有父母。后来政府去那里要人，我就被他们带走了。】  
【那卫生员呢？】  
【他们认为我太小，没资格扛枪打仗。】  
【那是你…说真的，你成年了吗？】  
【我不知道。修道院收留我的时候看不出我的年龄，他们给我随便编了一个。】  
【噢，不过这并没有影响你的工作，你做的很好。】  
【是吗？】  
【是的，看看那边那位医生，她挺欣赏你的。】  
Castiel睁大眼睛，往那地方看过去，灯红酒绿，一片眩晕。他看到血，滋啦啦地从担架上往地上流，像下雨一般，Chuck白惨惨的脸，虹膜褪掉了颜色，瞳孔是一个圈。  
然后有一个穿戴整齐的英俊男孩站在他的面前，手里拿着一把长剑。  
【Castiel，你得听话，不然下次Lucifer还要责罚你。】  
【可是Efrom，Jonah…】  
【Michael，把Castiel送走吧，他真是一无是处。】  
另外一个男孩，黑皮肤，满眼的敌意。  
【Castiel，Castiel…】  
有人在叫他，他四下寻找。他看到Anna，穿着战地医生的服装，微笑地看着他。  
【不，你不爱她。你不爱她。】  
【Cass，Cass…】  
称呼突然变了，Castiel张大了嘴，睁开了眼睛。  
Chuck的书被裹在他的怀里，发黄的书页上斑斑点点的有一些褐色的痕迹。  
他想要叫喊，他记得他有过一些冲动，在他无法忍受被欺负的时候，在他被Sam重新撩起过去的时候。  
然而他什么也叫不出来。  
他闭上眼睛，全身都在抖。


End file.
